


Tumblr Ficlet Collection

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chapter titles tell ya who's in what and whether it's shippy or gen, Multi, some are gen, some are shippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin: A collection of ficlets I've written on Tumblr





	1. Baisemain (AkiraxHaru)

**Author's Note:**

> With all the drama going on, I'm actually not leaving tumblr cause I'm stubborn as hell.
> 
> That said, I figured it wouldn't hurt to collect the various request ficlets/drabbles I've done over there to here. So enjoy?

_Baisemain: A kiss on the hand_

 

“This is Takamasa Sugimura, your fianceé. The two of you shall marry after your graduation.”

Haru looked at the sharply-dressed man in front of her… she hated him immediately. The way he smirked and looked at her made her feel like a mouse in front of a cat.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Sugimura takes her hand and kisses it.

As soon as Haru was able, she went to the bathroom and scrubbed her hand until it was red.

 

* * *

 

Haru glared at the robotic double of Sugimura, finally on his last legs. She gathered all her strength, all her anger and put it all into one more attack.

“COME MILADY!”

The wave of energy strikes and her target dissolves into shadows. There’s a moment of silence before Oracle tells the group that they had defeated all the enemies.

“I did it…”

Haru turns to the group and smiles, “I did it, Mona-chan!”

The rest of the conversation plays out quickly. Queen assures Haru that the real Sugimura would be unharmed by their fight with his cognitive self (Haru tries to not pay attention to that small part of her that’s disappointed.) She then declares herself “Noir” as a reminder of which side of the law she’s fighting with.

Joker approaches her and gives her not a smirk but a genuine smile.

“Welcome aboard, Noir.”

He takes her hand and for a brief moment Haru thinks of her first meeting with Sugimura and wants to tear her hand away. But Milady’s voice in her head reminds her that he is nothing like her fianceé.

So Haru doesn’t pull away. She blushes as Joker brings her hand to his lips and gives her a small soft kiss.


	2. Meme Education (Futaba + Makoto)

In the months since she joined the Phantom Thieves, Makoto had seen many strange things.

She had seen flying banks with giant pig robots and an Egyptian pyramid filled with advanced technology among other things. That wasn’t even touching on the various shadows the group fought and the ones recruited by Akira.

But this…

She just didn’t just understand…  **this**.

The look of annoyance on Futaba’s face didn’t help.

“Oh come on, not even a chuckle?!”

“I just don’t get it. Why is this supposed to be funny?”

Futaba groaned as she grabbed her phone from Makoto’s hands. After a few taps, she hands it back to the older girl.

“Okay, this one has to work.”

It was a video of what looked to be a racing game. Some English song obviously has replaced the game’s original audio. One of the racers is struck by something and then…

“HA! You smiled! The Luigi Death Stare never fails!”


	3. Like Siblings (Futaba + Akira)

The familiar sound of the Featherman Communicator caught Futaba’s attention. She picked up her phone and immediately saw the text notification.

_AKIRA:_   _Thought you’d like this._

She opens up the app and is greeted with a photo of Morgana sleeping in Akira’s desk.

It was something Akira started doing ever since she declared him to be her “Key Item.” Every so often, he’d share a cute and/or hilarious picture or video he took of Morgana. If he didn’t have a new one on hand, he’d just send her something he found online. 

Futaba never considered herself the type to go gaga over animal stuff on the internet but it was nice to be thought of.

**FUTABA:**  LOL Mona actually followed his own advice.

**AKIRA:**  I think all the nagging finally tired him out honestly.  
 ****

**AKIRA:**  Also saw this:

##  **_*Videogamedragonhoard.png*_ **

**FUTABA:** Saw that already. But thanks.

**AKIRA:** Of course you did.

**FUTABA:** Shut up and get back to your class or I’m telling dad that you’re texting at school. （￣＾￣）


	4. Motivation (Ryuji + Haru)

“Yo! Haru! Over here!”

Haru immediately noticed Ryuji standing by Cafe LeBlanc’s entrance, waving to her. She quickly made her way over and greeted him.

“So, you ready for the pa- uh… the you-know-what?” Ryuji asked

“…As much I can be.” Haru said, uncertainty in her voice

Ryuji caught that tone right away and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey listen, if it’s about what Mona said last night, I don’t think we’ve got anything to worry ‘bout with ya.” he said with his voice lowered

“But I can’t…”

“Come on, we can totally take on whatever gets in our way! Not counting Futaba, there’s six of us fighting so it’s not like you’re dealing with this by yourself. Plus Akira’s getting ya some stuff from Untouchable so you’re not gunna be a uh… uh… what’s that phrase again where you’re like a bird and ya can’t do anything?”

“"A sitting duck”?“

“Yeah that. What I’m tryna say is, persona or no, you’re part of the team. And we’re gunna change your dad’s heart and get ya away from that creepy asshole that he set you up with. Together.”

Haru smiled and pulled Ryuji into a hug, much to his surprise.

“Th-thank you Ryuji-kun. I-I think I’m ready now.”


	5. A Friend in Need (Haru + Ann)

It wasn’t usual for Ann to text Haru to hang out.

And yet there was the message plain and clear on her phone.

**ANN:**  Hey, let’s have a girl’s day out, just you and me!

**HARU:**  That sounds lovely but if you don’t mind my asking, what for?

**ANN:** Well… I thought with everything you’re going through right now, you could use a friend.

Haru stared at Ann’s reply and smiled; grateful to have her new friends in this trying time.


	6. All's Fair in Love and War (AkiraxRyuji)

Ryuji both loved and hated playing games with Akira.

On the one hand, it’s always nice to have a player two, especially when A. your game collection has a bunch of racing and fighting games and B. Player Two is your boyfriend.

On the other hand,  **Akira effin’ cheats!**

Not only that but he cheats in the worst ways! 

Like that time when Akira distracted him by leaning over and whispering “you’re so handsome when you’re all focused” and shit like that in his ear. Then there was that time when he took his hand off the controller and right on Ryuji’s thigh. It made him drop his own controller and in the time it took for him to grab it again, Akira had a nice big winning lead in the game.

The worst part was that some days Akira pulls that shit and some days he doesn’t and acts all innocent. Which is why Ryuji was currently switching between focusing on their current game and keeping an eye on Akira.

It was not doing any wonders for his fighting game technique. 

He was about to call this a “fair” day when he spotted Akira grabbing the last yakisoba pan from the plate between them.

“Hey! I was gonna eat that! Ya know I called dibs!”

Akira smirked as he used one hand on the controller to button mash combos on Ryuji’s character while he was distracted. The other hand meanwhile was waving around the snack.

“All’s fair in love and war.”

**OH THAT WAS IT!**

Just as Akira was about take a bite, Ryuji pounced on him.

“Come on, give it man!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Akira!”

“Well it’s nice that you think I’m magic but…”

_“RING OUT!”_

At that sound, Akira turned to the TV and saw the game replaying the last moment of the fight. Akira’s character suddenly started running in the opposite direction and quickly fell off the stage. It was then that he noticed Ryuji’s hand on his controller.

With that distraction, Ryuji quickly used his other hand to grab the yakisoba pan from Akira, pushed himself away with his prize, and took a big bite.

“H-hey!” Akira shouted

“Like ya said dude, all’s fair in love and war!” Ryuji replied with a mouthful of food


	7. Loud, so everyone can hear (AkiraxRyuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Saying I love you... loud, so everyone can hear

“Akira… I LOVE YOU!”

Everyone in the restaurant stared at the two boys.

Akira was pretty good at keeping his cool but this time he couldn’t stop his face from turning red.

Ryuji looked at him with disappointment and a sad smile.

“I… sorry man. Just forget what I said and-”

“No, no, Ryuji.”

Akira placed his hand on Ryuji’s as he kissed the other boy’s cheek.

“I accept! I love you too! Just…”

Akira lowered his voice, “…Did you have to let the whole restaurant know?”

The two glanced around; most of the other patrons had gone back to their meals though there were a few older folks shooting glares at the two. Ryuji faced Akira and gave him his usual big grin.

“That’s their problem and they gotta deal with it. Cause I’m gonna shout how much I love ya whenever I can.”

“Please don’t. I don’t want us to get kicked out of our favorite ramen place.” Akira said a laugh

Ryuji joined in on the laughing as he turned his hand to hold his new boyfriend’s.


	8. All my choices lead to you (AkiraxRyuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "All my choices lead to you..."

If Akira had to guess, it all started with the day they first met.

Stumbling into the Metaverse aside, he didn’t have to follow Ryuji. He didn’t even have to talk to him really and yet he chose to.

From then on, he found himself thinking of Ryuji before making certain choices. It didn’t take long before the others noticed and Akira started scrambling for excuses.

_“I got a new weapon for Skull since he’s the heavy hitter of the team. I promise, everyone’s going to get an upgrade soon.”_

_“Sorry Ann, I promised Ryuji we’d hang out, the situation with the track team is pretty urgent.”_

_“I’ve always liked this kind of ramen, what are you talking about?”_

The day Akira couldn’t think of a good enough excuse was the day that Ryuji himself pointed out his little “favoritism” problem.

“I mean I don’t mind. I’m glad you’re always willing to make time for me. I just wanna know: why me?”

“…All my choices lead to you…” Akira muttered in a moment of realization

“Wha? Speak up dude.”

“…I… I thi… you’re…”

Ryuji looks at him in confusion (it almost reminds Akira of a dog tilting its head.) Akira takes a deep breath and smiles.

“You’re… special to me.”

Ryuji blushes at that and scratches the back of his head.

“Aw thanks Akira. Y-you’re special to me too.”

The two continue their earlier conversation though Akira makes the mental note to think about his little revelation when he gets home.


	9. First Kiss (AkiraxHaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuharu First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reference to November/December spoilers

Akira smiled as he watched Boss and Haru talking shop as he helped her with a new blend.

Haru had become a frequent sight at LeBlanc even before she and Akira had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Honestly her visits were the biggest reason he hadn’t gone stir crazy over his “Coffee Shop Exile” as he called it.

Sure he could go out as long as he had the hoodie but there was only so much he could do. At least they were making decent progress through the palace. The sooner they change Shido’s heart, the sooner Akira could stop playing dead. Maybe he could treat Haru to somewhere nice to celebrate.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a plate and cup being placed in front of him.

“Here you go. I think this one turned out quite well.” Haru said with pride in her voice

Akira smirked as an idea came to him, “Oh really? Let’s test it then…”

He stood up from the booth and stood in front of a confused Haru. Before she could ask what he was doing, he placed his hand on her chin and pulled her into their first kiss. Haru initially lets out a small squeak of surprise before returning the kiss.

As Akira pulls away, he licks his lips.

“You’re right, it did turn out well.”


	10. Arcade Outing (Makoto + Haru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru hanging out at an arcade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be platonic but if you wanna see this as romantic, I won't stop you.

Ever since Akira had returned to his hometown, he started sending texts to everyone reminding them to do certain tasks. From reminding Yusuke to not starve himself to checking up on Futaba in general. He was almost like a protective parent and to think that everyone saw Makoto as the Mother of the group.

Regardless, Makoto received another of Akira’s texts a couple days ago.

_Please make sure you and Haru aren’t overworking yourselves. Give yourselves some downtime._

He had a point, last thing she and Haru needed was becoming burned out by their university courses.

Hence why the two stepped inside the arcade in Shibuya.

“Heh heh, I never took you as a big video game fan, Mako-chan.”

“I’m not really but I’ve had some fun here before. Since this is your first time here, why don’t you pick out a game?”

The two walked around, glancing at the different games. Until eventually Haru picked out a two player game that involved shooting at monsters.

It wasn’t too different from the shooting game that Makoto had played with Akira so she did pretty well. Haru was almost a natural despite this being her first time playing.

It didn’t take long before the girls had attracted a cheering crowd. Perhaps it was their experience as Phantom Thieves that made them an excellent duo. Unfortunately all their teamwork and prior experience wasn’t enough to push to the final level.

Makoto couldn’t help but be a little disappointed but she still had fun and so did Haru. The fact that they managed to make the High Score Board was also a pleasant surprise.

“That was great, Mako-chan! What should we do next?”

“Well… if you don’t mind, I saw something in one of the crane games that I’d like to try to get… AH!”

Without another word, Haru took Makoto’s hand and the two ran to their next stop.


	11. First Date (RyujixMishima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryushima + first date

For what was probably the millionth time in the last twenty minutes, Yuuki glanced at his phone.

Ryuji was late, really late and he hadn’t even bothered to text him about it.

He immediately thinks about that time where he and Akira were supposed to meet some girls from the Phansite and they got ditched (assuming the girls had even planned on showing up in the first place.) But… Ryuji wouldn’t do that right?

Sure they hadn’t really been together that long and before now, it was mostly some quick kisses when no one was around. But Ryuji never came off the kind of person to ditch a date or use a date as a prank… then again he also came off the kind of person who’d let you know he was gonna be late.

…Maybe this was a mistake. Who was he kidding? A damaged zero like him with someone like Ryuji or any of the other Phantom Thieves? He should’ve known this was gonna…

“YO! YUUKI!”

Yuuki looked up to see Ryuji running towards him. As relieved as he was to see that the date wasn’t some cruel joke, he still shot the blonde an annoyed look. Ryuji winced before putting his hands together.

“I’m really sorry man. I got caught up in a bunch of chores and lost track of time and I was gonna call ya but I kinda left my phone at the apartment.”

Okay now  **THAT**  sounded like Ryuji.

Yuuki just smiled, “How do you “kinda” leave your phone at home?”

Ryuji stuck his tongue out before responding, “Shaddup, ya know what I mean.”

But after that, Ryuji put on his usual wide smile and wrapped his arm around Yuuki’s shoulders.

“So ya wanna hit the diner or arcade first?”

“Diner. I… uh… accidentally skipped lunch.”

“For real!? Dude, ya gotta take better care of yourself! You are getting the biggest meal I can buy, no arguments!”

“Oh… thanks Ryuji.”


	12. Trapped… (AkiraxHaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuharu with the prompt: "Look like we'll be trapped for a while..."
> 
> Quick reference to October spoilers

It happened so quickly that was a miracle that they came out relatively unscathed. The group had never seen a shadow do something like this before. **  
**

“Did… did that thing effin’ explode!? What are they, Capumon now!?”

“Is everyone alright?” asked Yusuke

“I’m scanning right now!”

“H-hey, where’s Joker!?” asked Ann

“Noir’s not here either!” exclaimed Morgana

“We’re over here!”

The thieves turned to their leaders’ voice only to be faced with a caved in tunnel.

“Shit! Dude you two okay over there?”

“I’m alright. Noir’s knocked out but she’s still breathing.”

Immediately Ryuji starts trying to pull the rubble away and break through.

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll get ya outta there!”

“That’s going to take too long Bonehead!”

“Well maybe it’ll go faster if you actually help me out instead of shit-talking!”

Before the fight could escalate Akira shouts out, “ENOUGH! Skull, Mona’s right, just pulling out the rubble will take too long not to mention risky. Oracle, can you see if you find another route to where we are?”

“Gimmie a minute… okay I think I found one. There’s a whole bunch of shadows but it doesn’t look like they’re anything we can’t handle.”

Well it was better than nothing.

“Alright we’ll wait for you. Listen to Queen until you find us.”

Everyone gave their agreement and it wasn’t long before Akira could hear the sound of the Monabus driving off.

With that, he walks over to where he laid Haru against one of the tunnel walls.

“Sorry Noir, looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.”

He removes his coat and sits down next to her. Then he gently moves Haru so that her head would rest on his lap and drapes the coat over her like a blanket. Out of his pockets, Akira pulls out two life stones and places one on Haru’s body as he grips the other. Both of them are then showed in a soothing green light.

An unknown amount of time passes by.

With her injuries gone, Haru looked peaceful… probably the most peaceful Akira’s seen her.

As embarrassing as it was to admit it, Akira felt like there was something special about Haru. That there was something that drew her to him…

…Alright he was in love. He’s only known her for little over a month but he can’t help but admire her enthusiasm, her earnestness, and her kindness. Which made it all the more frustrating that he can’t seem to help her.

As a phantom thief, Akira had reignited his sense of justice, Ryuji was given a chance to be a hero, Ann could finally be herself, Yusuke escaped an abusive home, Makoto found the confidence to follow her own path, and Futaba’s life was saved… but Haru… all being a phantom thief has given her was her father’s death and responsibilities she wasn’t ready for.

“I’m so sorry, Noir. You deserve so much better.”

Without even thinking, he starts stroking her hair and continues talking.

“I wish there was more I could do for you… to be honest; I still go over the infiltration of your father’s palace in my head. Wondering what we could have done differently; if we could have caught Black Mask before he… I wish I could protect you from that scumbag that you have to marry… I wish I could’ve protected you better in that last fight…”

“…you’ve done everything you can…”

Akira’s hand stills as he realizes that Haru was finally awake. She turns her head to look at him and gives him that gentle smile that makes his heart beat faster.

“Har-Noir…I…”

She places a gloved hand on his cheek and Akira finds himself grateful for his mask hiding his blush.

“Knowing that you care is enough and I know that you’re doing your best.”

Akira smiles back and even leans a little into Haru’s touch.

“Thank you.”


	13. Winter Wonderland (AkiraxRyuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegoryu + "Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"

Ryuji grumbled as he continued walking through the ankle deep snow; looking for Akira.

“Hey you and your mom should come visit me and my parents in Inaba,” Akira said. “We could spend the winter break together,” Akira said.”

Okay that wasn’t fair. It’s not that Ryuji’s regretting the trip, he and his mom deserved a nice vacation after all her work and his Finals. Plus Mr. and Kurusu were always pretty chill (aside from the fact that Mr. Kurusu was obviously where Akira got his weird sense of humor from.) It’s just…

How the hell did he let Akira convince him to go outside for a snowball fight instead of staying inside and watching a movie or playing video games?

~~The answer of course was that A. Ryuji didn’t think walking through the snow would be that bad and B. Akira had his stupid charming smile and his stupid bright eyes that turned Ryuji into putty in his boyfriend’s hands.~~

Suddenly Ryuji hears a loud whistle and looks in the sound’s direction. He finds Akira up on the top of a small hill.

“Oh come on! That ain’t fair!”

“Former Phantom Thief remember? But if you really want to make it fair, try coming up here.”

Ryuji lets out an annoyed noise as he stomps through the snow to get up. It turned out to be harder than it sounded.

As he continued to try to walk up, Ryuji noticed Akira lifting up his huge snowball.

“Noooo…”

“It’s over Ryuji, I have the high ground.”

“Dude… Don’t you dare throw that snowba-”

The snowball made a direct hit and caused Ryuji to fall back into the snow.

“Goddammit!”

He could hear Akira’s laugh along with the sound of snow crunching and someone running down.

“Alas, poor Ryuji. I knew him well…”

Before Akira could continue his act, Ryuji grabbed a fistful of snow and tossed it at Akira’s stupid pretty face.

“H-hey! That wasn’t…”

Ryuji grins as he gets up and shrugs, “Former Phantom Thief. Remember?”

Akira smirks, “Oh is that how we’re gonna play it? Then show me what you got, Skull.”

“Oh it’s on, Joker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the two proceeded to pelt each other with snowballs until they were both soaked and freezing and their moms had some words with them when they got back to Akira's place.


	14. They Can't Hurt You Anymore (AkiraxRyuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegoryu + "They can't hurt you anymore"
> 
> (Brief reference to end of game spoilers)

Ryuji groaned at the sound of his phone vibrating.

Who the hell is calling him this late? He has class in the morning dammit!

He doesn’t even look at the caller ID before answering with a tired and annoyed, “Yeah?”

“Ryuji?!”

At the sound of Akira’s voice, Ryuji found himself wide awake. Right away he could tell something was wrong.

“Akira? You okay man?”

“…No. I…I…”

“Akira? What happened?”

He hears Akira take several deep breaths on the other end before he finally says something.

“…I… i-it’s nothing… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be bothering you this late-”

“Don’t tell me “it’s nothing.” You don’t call your boyfriend in the middle of the night sounding like you’re on the verge of tears for “nothing.” Come on dude, after all the shit we’ve been through, you can tell me anything.”

“…I had a nightmare.”

“What about?”

“I… we were in the Metaverse again. At first it was just regular shadows but then they formed together and became Yaldabaoth… everyone was… everyone was taken down… you were the last one and y-you died in my arms.”

Ryuji bit his lip and silently cursed the distance between him and Akira. If he was still in Tokyo, Ryuji could just make a long walk to LeBlanc, it woulda been a stupid idea but it woulda been doable. But a walk from Tokyo to Inaba was too stupid an idea even for Ryuji.

He just wished he could do more but for now he’ll do what he can and hope it would be enough.

“Morgana with you?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Okay good… that’s good…”

For all the fights he and that damn cat have had, Ryuji knew that Morgana cared for Akira as much as the rest of them. He’s glad that Akira has somebody he trusts with him.

“…But… I wanted to hear your voice… Make sure you’re still there.” Akira said

“Yeah I’m here, like I said my place is right next to ya. Nothin’ ain’t gonna change that. As for the shadows and that asshole god. They can’t hurt you anymore. We beat them all together.”

“I know, you’re right.”  
  
“Course I’m right, somebody’s gotta be in this relationship.”

That brought a laugh out of Akira and Ryuji smiled.

“If you ask me I’d say we’re both the Impulse Control in this relationship and we’re both bad at our jobs.” said Akira

“Aw come on, who was it that stopped you from doing the Big Bang Challenge three times in one week?”

“Hey I was THAT close to finally getting the Captain’s Badge!”

The two of them talk like that for a couple more hours, Akira’s nightmare falling by the wayside.

The next morning, Ryuji was nearly late to class and got chewed out by more than one teacher for dozing off. But the text he got from Akira thanking him for comforting him and talking with him made it completely worth it.


	15. That's Just Adorable (AkiraxHaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuharu + "That's just adorable"

When Akira got a message from Haru saying that she was at LeBlanc with Futaba, he wasn’t sure what to think.

Now it wasn’t like Akira was worried about Futaba “corrupting poor innocent Haru.” Sheltered? Yes. Innocent? Not if some of her comments in Mementos are anything to go by. He just didn’t expect those two to spend some time together and was wary of what would result from that team-up.

When he finally arrived at LeBlanc, he slowly and hesitantly opened the door.

Right away, Boss glanced over, smiled, and gave a nod.

Okay Boss didn’t seem pissed off or annoyed, that’s a very good sign.

Akira looks over at one of the booths and sees Futaba and Haru working hard on… something. He walks closer and starts to notice several flowers on the table along with scissors and wires.

“You don’t think this will be too big for him?”

“Nahhhh, all that fluff on his head will fill it out.”

“The fluff on my head will fill what out?”

The girls both let out startled yelps (Akira also swears that he saw Sojiro jump from their shouting) before looking at Akira.

“Oh Akira-kun. We didn’t hear you come in.”

“Geez, when you did learn those ninja skills!?” shouted Futaba, adding in a whisper, “…And when are you gonna apply those to the Metaverse?”

“That was one time and it was a string of bad luck and you know it.” Akira quietly replied

After that, he clears his throat and take a seat next to Haru.

“So what’s going on here?”

“Futaba-chan’s showing me how to make flower crowns.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m showing her, we’re kinda learning together. I showed her an edit someone made online of the kids from Odder Things with flower crowns and she liked them so much she wanted to learn to make one.”

The dark haired boy chuckled as he looked at the small pile of crowns at the end of the table.

“So where’s mine?”

He meant it as a joke but he was surprised when he felt Haru place one on his head.

“Right here.”

She then placed one on her own head and smiled.

“Look Akira-kun, we match!”

Before Akira could respond, he hears the sound of a camera snapping. He looks over at Futaba with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Oh that’s just adorable!~ Mwe-heh-heh-heh.~”

Akira just sticks his tongue out at Futaba and turns back at Haru to talk…

But not before making a mental note to himself to ask Futaba to send him the picture.


	16. Kiss it where it hurts (Ryuji x Ann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuann + Kiss prompt: Where it hurts

Sometimes the Metaverse made no freaking sense.

Like status effects: sometimes they go away once the shadow that inflicted it was gone but then sometimes they stick around for a few more minutes. Like that time Yusuke got hit with Hunger… then again now that Ryuji thinks about it maybe that was just Yusuke being Yusuke…

ANYWAY

Ann got hit by a really nasty attack in the Metaverse and while usually leaving healed up those wounds. Well she still had a bunch of marks on her shoulder and back. Since she got those from defending Ryuji, she insisted that he should help her deal with them.

Which is why he had Ann Takamaki in his room (dream come true) lying on her stomach and wincing and hissing every time he applied some disinfectant cream (less dream come true.)

“Come on! Quit being such a baby, Ann.”

“I am not! It just stings is all”

A few minutes passed as Ryuji continued applying the cream and Ann continued to hiss and whine.

“Alright Your Highness, it’s over. Most of the cream’s settled but it might be a good idea to just keep laying down for a while.”

Ann just let out a loud whine in response. Ryuji was sure that if she wasn’t stuck in this position she probably would elbowed him or lightly slapped him for the “Your Highness” remark.

“Maybe we should have stayed in the Metaverse and used something.” muttered Ann into the pillow

“Yeah well we were running low on energy, we’re saving up our healing stuff for the last big push through the palace, and we figured those bruises and marks would go away once we got out… Sorry I don’t got anything to make ya better faster.”

With a little bit of wincing, Ann turned her head and tried that stupid flirty look she tried to give him at the gym that one time.

“Oh maybe you can kiss them better?~”

As Ryuji blushed, Ann laid her head back down on the pillow with a pleased smile. Then she felt the bed dip from Ryuji’s weight and heard his voice in a tone she’s never heard from him before.

“That what you want huh? Alright, I can do that.”

Ann nearly jumped as she felt Ryuji’s lips on the uncovered parts of her back.

“Ry-Ryuji! I… ahhhh.”

Another kiss a little higher up, she could also feel his breath on her back as he chuckled.

“What? I’m just doing what you asked…”

“…I…”

Ryuji’s jokey tone immediately dropped as he stood up in a panic, “…Shit am I making you uncomfortable? I-I’ll stop. I just wanted to mess with ya a little… I uh… sorry… I’ll uh… I’ll go get an ice pack or something.”

Before Ann could say anything else, Ryuji ran out of the room.

Ann sighed and smiled. For all the dumb stuff that Ryuji’s done, at least he tries to be a good guy. Though she wished he didn’t run off before she could tell him to keep going.


End file.
